Elizabeth's Thin White Line
by WerewolfDuelistofSliferRed
Summary: Bored with her life, Elizabeth gets a job as a drug dog. However, she doesn't know just where that job will land her. Rated for drugs and language Based on the Family Guy episode The Thin White Line.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yugioh GX, Kingdom Hospital, "I ran Over The Taco Bell Dog", or Family Guy.

normal

_think_

**flashback**

_**dream**_

"So Elizabeth, you seem to be able to handle your depression easier, but it seems as if you don't find any enthusiasm anymore. Can you tell me why?" Dr. Emerest asked, adjusting his spectacles.

"I don't know, Doc. It just seems like there's nothing exciting anymore. Frankly, and I know I shouldn't be saying this, but, I'm bored with my life right now. It feels like there's something missing," I said, my hands folded over my waist.

"Maybe if you did something for the community, it would take that void out of your life," the elderly therapist replied.

"I suppose, but what could I do? I can't work at Taco Bell again, they won't let me within fifty feet of any Taco Bell worldwide," I said.

"Oh my! What did you do?" he asked, shocked.

"I was playing a cd with the song "I Ran Over The Taco Bell Dog" on it," I said.

"Ah. Well, it looks like our session's up, Elizabeth. I'll see you next week," Dr. Emerest said.

"Yes, I'll be seeing you," I said before walking out the door. Once outside the building, I began thinking about what I could do to get rid of my intense boredom. I fell back as I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," I said as he helped me up, and I looked up at the face of Mr. Yuki.

"Mr. Yuki?" I asked.

"Yes, have we met?" he asked.

"I think so. Don't you work at Kingdom Hospital?" I asked.

"Oh, you're thinking of my brother Emory! He's my twin brother, though I'm secretly two minutes older," he said, chuckling. I stood up, unaware that my ears had accidentally turned wolfen.

"You must be Elizabeth. I've heard about you and your "wolfy adventures" from my nephew," he said. I scratched my head in embarrassment and felt my ears. I qickly turned them back.

"Say, I've been looking for a new drug dog, since my old one retired, and I've heard you have a good nose; are you by any chance interested in working in law enforcement?" he asked.

"It would be pretty neat," I said.

"Well, if you want the job, come by the station tomorrow at six a.m for training," he said.

"I'll be there," I said, shaking his hand.

-_**later that night**_-

I ran into my room and dialed Syrus's number.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey Sy!" I said.

"Liz, what's the occassion? You haven't called me all summer," he said.

"I got a job with Jaden's uncle!" I said.

"That's great! What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm gonna be a drug dog!" I said.

"A drug dog?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna put dealers and users away for a long time!" I said.

"That's good. Well, I've gotta go. Talk to you later," he said.

"Bye," I said before hearing him hang up. I curled up in my bed and turned on my television. My favorite episode of Family Guy was on, the one where Brian becomes a drug addict. I found it really powerful.

"Brian, except for the drug addict part, I'm be as good of a drug dog as you were," I said before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yugioh GX.

Normal

_Thought_

**Flashback**

_**Dream**_

I walked into the police station to find Mr. Yuki at a desk. In front of him were four petri dishes. I walked up to him and said hello.

"Hello, Elizabeth. I'm sure you're wondering what these are, and they're drug samples. For you're first lesson, you will learn the individual scents of the main drugs we search for: cocaine, marijuana, and heroine. The second dish contains tobacco leaves so that you can distinguish it from marijuana. Now, take a whiff of each one and remember the scent," he said. I went into my wolf form, since no one else was there, and sniffed the first one, the marijuana. It had a very potent scent and stung my nose. I actually went into a two-minute sneezing fit! The tobacco wasn't too bad, aside from the fact that I didn't like the smell to begin with. The heroine had a sweet odor, like baby powder. I stared at the last dish: the cocaine. I took a small sniff and smelled something almost like salt, but with a far less potent odor. My ear twitched just a little.

"Ok, I think I've got them memorised," I said.

"Good," he replied, "now we can move on to lesson two." He took me into a room with seven briefcases.

"These briefcases are filled with items most people take to an airport. One of them has a very small amount of a particular drug in it. You're job is to find the briefcase using your sense of smell and to figure out what it is. You have a total of five minutes to do this," he said. He pushed a button on his stopwatch and I began vigorously sniffing the air. I found the briefcase after about thirty seconds and took ten more seconds to determinr the drug.

"The fifth from the left contains cocaine," I said, and Mr. Yuki nodded.

"You're good, kid, but we still have one more test. The apprehension of a suspect on the run. See if you can catch one of the fastest men on the force," he said before bolting out the door. I ran after him and kept up despite his efforts to avoid me. I ran him into a corner and pinned him down as if I were a normal dog.

"Should I read your rights?" I asked.

"No, that's my job. I know people know about werewolves now, but you're not trained to do that," he said.

"Ok, come to the station tomorrow and I'll escort you to the airport," he said. I began to walk out, when he grasped my shoulder.

"Hold on," he said, walking into a seperate room. He walked out with a large plastic bag.

"This is your uniform. It's basically just like that of an officer except with no firearms, and a different badge that has been used on other werewolves in your line of work world wide," he said.

"There are other drug detecting werewolves?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am, and now you're among the ranks," he said. I walked out the door with my tail mentally wagging.


End file.
